Yo soy tu padre
by erendir
Summary: Vader estaba a punto de revelar a Luke una verdad inimaginable... y lo hizo... aunque de un modo muuuuuuuuy extraño.


Star Wars no me pertenecen, pertenece a su respectivo autor, el gran George Lucas. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Se recomienda leer esta historia escuchando la canción _Yo soy tu padre_ de los Mojinos Escozios.

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

 **YO SOY TU PADRE**

* * *

Y allí estaban ambos, Darth Vader y Luke Skywalker. Había finalizado un largo y duro combate en el cual el joven Luke había perdido su mano derecha. Vader esperaba en su sitio mientras aquel muchacho se alejaba de él, temeroso, asustado y con odio hacia el poderoso Sith. Vader le hablaba, intentando convencerle de que se uniera a él, pero Luke solo se alejaba más y más hasta el límite posible, físicamente hablando.

-Dijo que tú le mataste –escupió Luke.

-No…

La situación parecía estar en su clímax, con Vader a punto de revelar algo que cambiaría para siempre la vida del joven Skywalker, pero entonces…

De la _Fuerza_ sabe dónde, una guitarra apareció en las manos de Vader, sustituyendo a su sable de luz. Aquello dejó a Luke sin entender un carajo, pero si la cosa no era ya rara con Vader tocando la guitarra, la cosa solo empeoró al ver a otros tres Sith aparecer detrás suyo: el Emperador a la batería, un tipo alto, viejo y con barba al bajo…, el Conde Dooku, y un tipo de cara roja y cuernos por pelo tocando otra guitarra…, Darth Maul.

Entonces Vader empezó a cantar:

 _Yo soy tu padre…_

 _Yo soy tu padre…_

Pero si aquello no fuera lo suficientemente bizarro, la cosa solo empeoró al ver como el fantasma de una mujer diciendo ser su madre apareció flotando en el aire a su lado mientras le decía que repitiera ciertas cosas.

 _Yo soy tu padre, yo soy tu padre._

Luke respondió.

 _Eso no es lo mismo que dice mi madre._

 _Yo soy tu padre y el padre de tu hermano._

Para extrañeza de Luke aparece la princesa Leia…, o bueno, príncipe Leia…

 _Mi hermano dice que es el del butano._

 _Mi madre dice que es el de la farmacia._

 _Tu madre es la perra de la galaxia._

Padme le mira ofendida y R2-D2 aparece haciendo sus soniditos.

 _Yo soy tu padre y ya no se habla más._

 _Eso no es lo mismo que dice mama._

 _Yo soy tu padre que nadie te engañe._

 _Anda y que la Fuerza te acompañe._

 _Mi madre dice que es el de la farmacia._

 _Tu madre es la perra de la galaxia._

La cosa se pone más rara aún al ver soldados del Imperio y Rebeldes comenzando a disparar sus blásters, pero solo para hacer soniditos, sin apuntar a matar.

 _Yo soy tu padre así lo quiso el destino._

 _Tú tienes más cuernos que un toro vitorino._

 _Yo soy tu padre sin duda alguna._

 _Tú estabas de viaje por la luna._

 _Mi madre dice que es el de la farmacia_

 _Tu madre es la perra de la galaxia._

Padme le hace un corte de mangas y R2-D2 vuelve a hacer sus soniditos.

 _Yo soy tu padre y a mí no me discutas._

 _Tú sabes que mama siempre ha sido un poco..._

Padme mira a Luke incrédula.

 _¡Calla!_

 _Yo soy tu padre y de eso estoy seguro._

 _Anda y que te den por el Lado Oscuro._

 _Mi madre dice que es el de la farmacia_

 _Tu madre es la perra de la galaxia._

Nuevos sonidos de armas bláster disparándose, R2-D2 vuelve a hacer sus soniditos y Vader toca la Marcha Imperial para luego marcase un súper solo de guitarra, dejando flipando a todos.

 _Yo soy tu padre y a mí se me respeta_

 _Tú eres un friki con la capa y la careta_

 _Yo soy tu padre y tú eres un capullo_

 _Tú sabes que ninguno de tus hijos son tuyos._

Padme mira arrogante a Vader mientras levanta X dedos.

 _Mi madre dice que es el de la farmacia_

 _Tu madre es la perra de la galaxia._

 _Yo soy tu padre y eso te lo juro._

 _Tú me vas a endiñar un lengüetazo en el culo._

 _Yo soy tu padre y de eso estoy seguro._

 _Anda y que te den por el Lado Oscuro._

 _Mi madre dice que es el de la farmacia._

 _Tu madre es la perra de la galaxia._

 _Mi madre dice que es el de la farmacia._

 _Tu madre es la perra de la galaxia._

 _Mi madre dice que es el de la farmacia._

 _Tu madre es la perra de la galaxia._

 _La perra porque lo digo yo._

 _Tu madre es la perra de la galaxia._

Se ríe y Padme intenta pegarle, pero le traspasa.

 _La espada láser te la iba a regalar._

 _Y ahora te voy a regalar un mojón._

 _Te la compras tú._

Termina la canción y de pronto aparece un tipo con la cara cubierta.

 _¿Y este tío quien carajo es?_

El extraño se destapa la careta y resulta ser…

 _Me llamo Ubi Wuan Quinubi_

 _Pero me gusta que me llamen Juan..._

 _¡Aaaaaaaajajajajajajajajaja!_

* * *

Bueno, esto surgió luego de escuchar una canción de los Mojinos Escozios, y no pude evitar escribir esto jajaja. Espero que os haga gustado.

Nos leemos !


End file.
